Hawkeye
Hawkeye is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. He is voiced by Troy Baker. Role in the Story After the battle between Doctor Octopus and Captain America, Spider-Man, and Mister Fantastic, S.H.I.E.L.D. calls in Hawkeye and Black Widow to follow the Green Goblin back to Oscorp Tower. There, they meet up with Spider-Man and make their way to the Goblin's office. Upon entering it, however, they are plunged into the depths of the building, where they encounter Symbiote Enemies and the dangerous Venom. After defeating Venom, they escape, but not in time to capture the Goblin, who gets away in his Pumpkin Chopper. Later, Black Widow and Hawkeye are again sent to investigate a HYDRA base. There they find Red Skull and Arnim Zola, who have been conspiring with Loki. The two meet up with the Human Torch, in order to defeat the villains, but everyone except Torch gets knocked out by Loki. Captain America joins up and helps Human Torch defeat the Red Skull. Then, Hawkeye and Black Widow get taken to the infirmary. History A carnival archer since childhood, Clint Barton first learned the art of marksmanship from fellow "carnies" Swordsman and Trick Shot. Barton one night discovered Swordsman embezzling from the circus they worked at and was beaten and left for dead because of it. Barton survived though, and he went from traveling circuses to showcase his skills for the entertainment of the crowd. Inspired by Iron Man to take up a career as a costumed crime-fighter, Barton was mistaken for a masked criminal during his first appearance in New York as Hawkeye. The Black Widow, at that time a Russian spy in America, took advantage of Hawkeye's confusion by making romantic advances toward him and manipulating him into working for her against the likes of the Avengers. Fortunately, Hawkeye's super-villain career was short-lived, and he turned over a new leaf and joined the Avengers, as the Black Widow would after defecting from Russia to S.H.I.E.L.D. Appearance In his default costume, Hawkeye wears a black-and-red sleeveless vest, black pants, and red sunglasses. He carries a quiver containing his arsenal of trick arrows on his back, and he wears a black rubber archery glove on his left hand. In his Classic Hawkeye costume, he wears a blue-and-purple costume consisting of a helmet bearing an H, a sleeveless shirt, and pants. He still carries a quiver containing trick arrows in this getup as well, but he wears two purple protective gloves instead of a single black glove on the hand he uses to pull the drawstring back. Abilities *'Trick Arrows': Hawkeye can release a number of regular and trick arrows for different effects. In ranged combat, Hawkeye can dispatch foes with single arrows or three arrows at a time. He can also use explosive arrows to destroy silver LEGO objects and latch onto special grapple points with grapple/rope arrows. *'Bow': In melee combat, Hawkeye uses his bow and a single arrow as dual weapons to kill his enemies. Trivia * Hawkeye was one of the first characters confirmed for the game, being announced alongside the game in January 2013. * Hawkeye has a variant costume that appears to be his classic costume that you get if you preorder at GameStop * The Cloud Rider belongs to Hawkeye. * Hawkeye's voice actor, Troy Baker, also voices Loki in this game. * Hawkeye's first special attack is to knock the enemy out by flinging mundane objects at him with his bow as if they were arrows. * Hawkeye's second special attack is to stun the enemy with a grab attack and dispatch him with a spin kick. Gallery Hawkeye.png Classichawkeye.jpg|Classic costume Dlc.jpg|With Spider-Man and Winter Soldier Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Playable Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Inspired by Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Thor Characters Category:Captain America Characters Category:Avengers Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Avengers 4 Characters Category:Hawkeye Versions